My Life With You
by KirolaiSemperFi
Summary: Following the life of the team as they go through life together. Tiva and McAbby!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: NCIS is to Don Bellisario, as "I wish it was mine!" is to KirolaiSemperFi.**

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs barked as he saw his senior field agent standing outside of the double doors, watching through the observation windows. "What're you doing? Shouldn't you be in there?"

Tony remained where he was, turning to give Gibbs an uncertain look. "I can't go in there, Boss." He looked past him, down the empty hallway. "Where's everybody else?"

"On their way. Whaddaya mean you can't go in there? She's waiting for you, Tony."

Tony just shook his head. "I messed up...made a mistake. Look what's gonna happen! I'm gonna ruin more than just one life, Gibbs."

_Slap!_

"...Ow!"

"Tony, don't regret this! Not even for a second! Understand?" Gibbs' voice was hardly audible. "Most people--"

"That's the thing, Boss!" Tony said as he rubbed the back of his sore head. "Most people are prepared! Most people think they'll do great! Most people planned this all out! Well, I'm not like most people!" He turned his back to the doors and slid down to the flooe. "I'm...scared, Boss."

Sighing, Gibbs slid down to sit next to his agent. "Nobody knows what'll happen, Tony. So you're scared...we all are at some point in our lives! But you know what? You're not alone in this! Tony, you've got her...and I'll be damned if you don't go in and be there with her!" He paused to make sure Tony was listening. "Now!"

Tony let out a shaky breath. "Wanna come with me? If I go in there alone, she'll kill me--"

"Go!" Gibbs got to his feet before Tony could, yanking him up. "I'll wait here until things die down, okay?"

Nodding, Tony put on his usual 1000-watt smile. Pushing throught the double doors, he tried to keep calm. "Hey, Sweetcheeks--"

"I hate you Anthony DiNozzo!"

From outside of the room, Gibbs couldn't help but smile as Tony gave him a look that just screamed, "Help me!"

"What'd I do?" Tony asked as he approached her.

"Everything!" Ziva yelled, glaring furiously at her partner. "This is all your fault!"

Looking back at the observation windows, Tony could now see the rest of the team. All of them gave him encouraging nods. All except for Abby, who was jumping up and down like an excited child on Christmas day.

"Ziva, if I recall correctly--" Tony yelped as Zova snatched his hand and squeezed it. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Ziva! Let go!"

"You deserve it!" She yelled in pain, "You did this to me!"

"Ziva," Nurse Janet coached, "just one more big push and you're done!" She tried not to laugh aloud like some of the other nurses in the room. "Ready? One...Two...Three!"

Ziva gripped Tony's hand with a new found source of power. Both of them yelled in pain, filling the delivery room and hallway with their loud echoes. For a few seconds it was just them two together...before a third cry joined in.

"It's a boy!"

*******************************************************************************************************************

Silence. Sweet silence. Peaceful silence. And then...

"Waaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!"

"It's your turn," Ziva and Tony mumbled in unison.

"Don't be ridiculous, Tony," Ziva murmured without moving from their cozy bed. "I woke up for him the last time which means it is most definitely your turn."

Pause.

"Really?"

"Yes."

Grunting, Tony pulled back the warm covers and forced himself up. "Second time tonight," he thought aloud as he dragged himself out the door.

"I'll keep your side of the bed warm!" Ziva called after him.

"I appreciate it!" Tony responded asz he entered his son's dimly-lit room. As soon as he walked in, the baby stopped crying. "Daddy's here, Danny!" Tony whispered in a soothing voice as he picked up his two-week old infant son and cradled him in his arms.

Danny calmed down and gazed up at his father with his emerald-green eyes.

"You've got DiNozzo eyes, you know that?"

"Check if he needs a diaper change!" Ziva reminded.

Hesitantly, Tony held Danny up and took a quick sniff. "Nah, he's good! Did you change him earlier tonight?"

"Yes. He always seems to need a change when it's my turn!"

Tony laughed as he bent down to kiss Danny on the forehead. "Let's keep it that way, Buddy!"

*******************************************************************************************************************

"Thought I told you two to find Danny a daycare," Gibbs said as he found Ziva rocking her baby back and forth. "And that was six months ago when he was four months old, right?"

"No reliable daycares out there, Boss," Tony stated simply.

"What about a nanny?" McGee suggested. "Didn't you have one, Tony?"

Ziva carefully placed her son in his carrier. "Tim, I don't think--"

"Why yes, Probie," Tony replied. "I had several. And how did I turn out?" When the junior field agent didn't answer, Tony nodded. "Exactly. There's no way Daniel Jethro DiNozzo's gonna be raised by adults who aren't his parents!"

"Tony, I--"

"Nannies," Tony continued, "are hired by snobby, rich, idiotic dads who don't care to put some time aside for some father-son bonding, or who put everything ahead of their son's championship basketball game, or--"

"We do not need a nanny," Ziva said, trying to settle the conversation. She gave Tony a slight hand gesture, telling him to calm down. "Danny's got his family. He doesn't need anyone else."

*******************************************************************************************************************

Ducky was busy washing his hands when he heard the Autopsy doors open. "Ah, Mr. Palmer," he said without turning around, "nice of you to join me."

Jimmy didn't answer.

"Mr. Palmer?" Ducky turned around but didn't see his medical assistant. Instead, he found a small, dark-haired boy standing beside him, smiling a very familiar grin. "Danny, oh my, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you, Gwampa Ducky!"

"Shouldn't you be at school by now? I thought today was your first day!"

Danny's smile suddenly vanished, and he shook his head, "Gwampa Ducky, I don't wanna go to...to...pwe-school."

"Why not? You'll have so much fun!" Ducky moved to sit at his desk, thankful that he had moved the bodies into the lockers.

"I wanna stay here with Mommy and Daddy!" Danny followed him.

Ducky nodded thoughtfully. "And where are Mommy and Daddy?"

The four year old gave the medical examiner a guilty look. "I dunno."

"Well, they're probably worried!" Ducky stood up. "Come on. Let's go upstairs and talk to them. okay?"

Reluctantly, Danny took Ducky's hand and followed him into the elevator. He didn't say anything as he pressed the button for the squad room, and kept silent as the doors opened to reveal all of Team Gibbs standing there.

"There you are!" Tony stepped forward and picked up his son. "Why'd you run off?"

At that point, Danny started to tear.

"He doesn't want to go to pre-school," Ducky mouthed to the rest of the team, stepping out of the elevator. He led the group back into their section of the squadroom.

"Danny, we talked about this, remember?" Ziva asked as she gave him a soothing rub on the back. "You'll meet new friends, learn new things--"

"I don't need to!" Danny insisted. "I wanna stay here with you and---and Daddy!"

Gibbs, who had been standing next to McGee, looked at the four-year old. "You're right, Danny. You don't need to go to school."

Everyone gave him an incredulous look. Ziva looked as if she was going to murder him.

"School," Gibbs continued, "is a place for kids who wanna be smart and tough---"

"Like a...a...Mawrine?" Danny asked.

Gibbs nodded. "Yeah. Like a Marine."

"You went to school, Uncle Gibbs?"

"I did."

"Uncle Jimmy?"

Jimmy nodded. "Yes."

"Auntie Abby?"

"Mmhmm. And it was great! We had a pet alliga--"

"Abs," Tony warned.

"Uncle Timmy? Gwampa Ducky?"

Both men nodded. "Long before you were born," Ducky added.

Last, Danny looked at his parents. "You too?"

Both Tony and Ziva nodded.

Thinking for a moment, Danny sighed. Then, he leaned into Tony to give him a small hug, and nodded. "Okay Daddy and Mommy. I will go too."

****************************************************************************************************************

Five year old Danny was happy. Strike that, he was extremely happy! He was in the middle of another boring day of kindergarten, and was thankfully saved when his mom came to pick him up. Now, as he sat with her in the hospital waiting room, he looked up at her with his curious emerald eyes.

"Why're we here, Mommy?" He asked for the millionth time. "Where's Daddy?"

"He's on his way with Uncle Gibbs," Ziva replied.

"What about everyone else?"

"Grandpa Ducky and Uncle Jimmy are with Uncle Timmy and Auntie Abby."

"Oh." Danny sniffed. "Is Auntie Abby getting her baby today?"

Ziva gave him a confused look. "Getting her baby?"

He nodded. "Daddy told me that she and Uncle Timmy were getting their baby from the...the..hospital today!"

Ziva smiled and nodded. "Yes. Do you remember if they were getting a boy or a girl?"

"A girl!" Danny replied with a proud grin. "Right?"

"Yes. And you'll have a new playmate," Ziva said.

Nodding, Danny hopped off of his chair and picked up a book from the magazine table. "Mommy, I can read this book to you now!" He held it up so she could see it."I've been...practicing my reading!"

Picking him up and placing him on her lap, Ziva waited. "What's it called?"

"Big Brother." Danny replied, flipping to the first page. "I am a...big...br-bro-brother. My mommy and daddy are...bwr--bwrin--Mommy, what does that say?"

"Bringing."

"--bringing home my...baby...sis-sister today. We...will have...a lot of fun! I will...teach her many games, how to read, run, and talk." He flipped the page. "Mommy and Daddy are...home! My...little sister is....slee-sleep-sleeping." He turned to the last page. "I love you, Little Sister." Danny stared at the picture of the little boy and his little sister. He was giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Ziva! Danny!" Tony and Gibbs ran into the waiting room as Danny closed and set down the book.

"Daddy!" Danny hopped down and ran to him. "Did they get their baby yet? Did they?"

Gibbs raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, Tony. Did they get their baby yet?"

Tony smiled, giving his boss a shrug. "I dunno. Let's go see, okay?" He let Gibbs take Danny while he waited for Ziva. "Hey, Sweetcheeks!" He gave her a kiss on the cheek. "What's wrong?"

"When you said that you'd be the one to tell him about the baby, I didn't think you'd tell him that babies were...bought."

Tony smiled and put an arm around her as they both followed Gibbs. "It's the whole American stork story, Zee-Vah. You know, the whole idea that babies are delivered to their parents by a giant stork?"

Ziva shook her head. "Explain later. I have the feeling that it's a lot more complicated than it should be."

Gibbs and Danny had stopped in front of a close room, with Danny's small hand on the knob.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Open it," Gibbs whispered with a nod.

Slowly, Danny opened the door just a crack, peeking inside. He could see his Uncles Timmy and Jimmy, along with his Auntie Abby and Grandpa Ducky.

"There he is!" Abby called from the bed. She waved at him with her free arm. The other was carrying a pink bundle. "C'mere, Danny! You wanna meet your new playmate?"

Anxiously, Danny pushed the door open all the way, walking to the side of the bed. "Pick me up, Uncle Jimmy!" He pleaded, raising his arms.

Jimmy smiled as he lifted Danny, giving him a better view of the sleeping infant in Abby's arm. She looked peaceful, just like the little sleeping baby from the book.

"What's her name?"

"Anna." McGee answered. "Do you like her?"

Danny nodded. "She's real pretty, Uncle Timmy!"

"Just wait 'til she's a teenager," Tony joked.

Everyone in the room laughed except for Danny. He had a serious face on, gazing down at the baby girl.

"What's wrong?" Abby asked.

"I--" Danny scratched his head. "Uncle Timmy? Auntie Abby? I have a...a question."

"What is it?"

Danny hesitated. "Can I...Can I be Anna's big brother?"

Everyone looked at him, surprised. Only Ziva understood why he was asking.

"Please?" He added when no one replied immediately.

Abby and McGee smiled at one another. "Of course you can!" They replied.

"Really?" Danny saw their confirming nods. Happy to have become a big brother, he leaned forward and kissed Anna on the cheek. "I love you, little sister!"

*****************************************************************************************************************

"Uncle Tim?"

"Yeah?"

"Did they call yet?" Eight-year old Danny walked in front of McGee's desk, carrying three-year old Anna on his back. "My parents...did they call yet?"

McGee shook his head. "Don't worry, Danny. They arrived at the airport nearly an hour ago. They should be here any minute."

Danny nodded. "I know. It's just--"

"Danny!" Anna giggled. "Let's see Gwampa Ducky!" She squirmed until Danny set her down. Happily, she walked around her father's desk to sit on his lap.

Looking at McGee, Danny sighed. "Alright, c'mon."

"Wait." McGee whispered something into his daughter's ear. "Danny, what's wrong?"

"Uncle Tim, you dad...he was in the Navy, right?"

McGee nodded.

"So...he was away from home alot, right?"

McGee suddenly understood. "Oh...this is about your parents, huh?" He gave the boy a sad smile. "Your parents area the best at what they do, Danny. NCIS is lucky to have 'em--"

"I know. But it would be great if I could see them more often, y'know?" Danny asked. "They always hafta leave for missions and out-of-state cases, and then I have to stay at somebody's home." He cut himself off, suddenly feeling guilty. "Don't get me wrong, Uncle Tim, I love staying over with you, Auntie Abby, and Anna, but..."

McGee nodded. "I get it. You don't hafta apologize--"

"I wasn't. Uncle Gibbs says it's a sign of weakness, remember?"

"Not all the time, kiddo."

"Danny!" Anna jumped off of McGee's lap. "Come on! Let's go!"

At that moment, the elevator dinged. Excitedly, Danny glanced over to see both of his parents walk off with Gibbs. He ran over to them, smiling. "Dad! Mom!"

Tony and Ziva pulled their son into a hug.

"I missed you guys!" Danny exclaimed. "How was Los Angeles?"

"It was...okay," Tony ruffled his son's hair. "But not as fun as the vacation to Disney we're gonna go on next week!"

Danny's eyes lit up. "Really? We're going to Disney?!"

Ziva nodded. "Yes. But...Danny? Your father and I need to talk to you about something first."

********************************************************************************************************************

Mr. and Mrs. DiNozzo couldn't believe they were back in the delivery room. It had been eight years since Ziva had nearly broken Tony's hand when Danny was born, four years since Danny had started school, nine months since they...well...And now, they were back. This time, however, Tony was prepared. He didn't allow his hands to be anywhere near his wife, and instead, he had given Ziva a power-putty ball.

"What is this?!" Ziva demanded.

"A substitute for my hand," Tony explained.

Ziva threw it at him. "You're my husband, Tony! You're supposed to suffer through this with me!"

Nervously, Tony laughed, "Sweetcheeks, that's not fair!"

"Don't you even think about telling me what is and isn't fair!" Ziva snapped.

Smiling innocently, Tony placed a kiss on her cheek. "I love you."

Closing her eyes, Ziva nodded. "I'll love you even more if you can make things go faster!"

Tony got the attention of the closest nurse by him. "Excuse me? When can we get things going here? My wife is getting kinda...you know."

The nurse smiled at him. "Mr. DiNozzo," she began, "this delivery won't be like the last one you both went through. Once my team is done preparing, we can start, okay?"

"I was just asking..."

"I understand." She turned away. "Every parent always acts this way when they're expecting twins--"

"Twins?" Ziva's head shot up. "I'm having ...twins?"

The nurse nodded. "You didn't know?"

"We...wanted...it to be....a surprise," Tony explained, shocked.

Ziva looked at him with a happy face, holding out her hand. "Tony...?" When he took her hand, she squeezed it angrily. "You gave me twins!?!"

"Ow! Ziiiiivvvaa!" Tony felt stupid for taking the bait. He attempted to shake his poor hand loose, but Ziva grabbed him by the shirt collar. "You gave me multiples, Tony!!"

"Ow! How could you not know? They're in your body!" He yelped as Ziva squeezed harder.

"When this is over, Anthony DiNozzo, I'm gonna kill you!" The many nurses pulled her back, trying to calm her down. They pulled Tony's hand free, smiling as he rubbed it.

"Don't worry, Tony," a nurse said. "They say these things all the time. She doesn't really mean it, you know?"

Tony shook his head. "You have no idea."

**A/N: So, whaddaya guys think? I'm definitely continuing because I have so much more to add to this! I just wanna know what you all think, so please review!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: NCIS is to Don Bellisario, as "I wish it was mine!" is to KirolaiSemperFi.**

**A/N: Lyra is pronounced Lee-Rah. Okay? It's like the feminine version of Leroy...Oh, and in the last section, the dialogue between Ziva and a certain Israeli are supposed to be in Hebrew, okay? Okay...  
**

"Mr. McGee? Mr. DiNozzo?"

Tony and McGee stood up from their chairs immediately as they heard their names, giving the principal anxious looks. Together, they entered her office and sat down in separate office chairs.

"Can we, uh, make this a little quick?" Tony asked. "We gotta get back to the Naval yard within the hour."

Principal Ruthe slowly sat dow n behind her desk after closing the door. She leaned forward, folding her arms on top of the desk. "I'm so sorry to have to call you both down here. Danny and Anna are really good children, but--"

"Did they do something wrong?" McGee questioned, his eyebrows raised.

"As a matter of fact, yes." Ruthe opened a drawer and pulled out two dark items. She held them up for both agents to see. "We had a violence awareness assembly today, and your children both volunteered for the speaker. They were asked to_ pretend_ that the speaker was a bad guy." She paused, shaking her head before continuing. "Mr. McGee, Anna kneed the speaker in the---well, you know--and Mr. DiNozzo, Danny flipped him on the ground!"

Tony and McGee were speechless.

"Then they pulled these out!" Ruthe pressed concealed buttons on each of the items, not even flinching as two blades popped out. "Care to explain?"

McGee was the first to recover. "Mrs. Ruthe, I assure you that these are...uh...strictly for self defense purposes."

"You entrusted a ten year old and a five year old with combat knives?"

Looking at one another, both Tony and McGee nodded. "Yeah."

"You see, Mrs. Ruthe," Tony added, "our boss who helped raise them...it's one of his rules to never go anywhere without a knife."

"I see. That's exactly what Danny told me." She gave both knives to Tony. "Nevertheless, this isn't the first of...notices that I've received from their staff members."

"There have been others?" McGee asked. "We haven't been notified."

"That's because we thought it was just part of their development." Ruthe explained. "Not only have the knives come up, but...Mr. McGee, in kindergarten, Anna's class is talking about strangers. Our teachers were trying to further explain the concept of staying away from bad people."

"And I'm guessing that Anna did something?"

"Yes. She told her class how bad guys are caught, how they're interrogated, how they're sent through the system...A five year old, Mr. McGee! She began to talk about some cases that she claimed you took part in--"

"I see nothing wrong with that," Tony put in.

"What's wrong with my daughter knowing these things?" McGee added. "It's good that she's aware."

"But in kindergarten!" Ruthe insisted. She turned to Tony. "Mr. DiNozzo, your son is almost the same!"

"Almost?"

"He went on to explain, in gruesome detail, the procedures of an autopsy!"Ruthe was beginning to clearly raise her voice. "As if he'd witnessed one before!"

Tony sunk in his chair, not bothering to comment on that statement. He tried to shake it off, but McGee gave him a "she-knows" look.

"Has he?!" Ruthe exclaimed.

Tony laughed nervously. "He was six...snuck outta the squad room...found his way downstairs..." He mumbled the rest of the story, watching the principal's eyes grow even wider. Clearing his throat, he changed the topic. "Look, we'll talk to our kids about these...concerns, and I can personally assure you that Danny won't cause any bit of trouble again, okay?" He stood up, tapping McGee on the shoulder.

"And I can vouch for Anna." Joining his partner, he hurried out of the office before the principal could say another word.

Anna and Danny were waiting for them outside of the main office, sitting on a small bench, looking at them miserably.

"Did we do something wrong?" Anna asked as her father picked up her purple backpack.

"Nah, Sweetie," McGee replied. He held out his hand and she put hers in his. "Just a misunderstanding."

Danny looked up at Tony. "Why'd you hafta come down here, Dad?" He fell into step beside him as they all walked outside to the car. "We aren't really in trouble, are we? We didn't do anything wrong, did we?"

Tony shook his head. "Principal Ruthe needed us to clear up some stuff," Tony assured. "C'mon. Let's go back to NCIS, okay?"

"Can we get some ice cream, Uncle Tony?" Anna pleaded.

"Sure, lemme just--" He was interrupted by the sound of his phone ringing. "Uh-oh."

"Gibbs." McGee didn't have to ask. He already knew they were late. "Tell him we'll be there in ten."

Instead, Tony handed the phone to Danny. "Think you can soften him up a little, Buddy?"

Laughing, Danny took the phone from his dad and flipped it open. "Hello?" He listened for a moment, a smile growing even bigger on his face as Gibbs talked to him. "Okay, hang on." He motioned for Tony to come closer to him, until they were head to head leveled. At that moment, Danny reached behind Tony and slapped him on the back of the head. "Uncle Gibbs said to do that." Without another word, he deposited the phone into Tony's hand.

"Boss?"

"Never send a kid in to do a man's job, DiNozzo."

* * *

Danny looked up at himself in the bathroom mirror, splashed water dripping from his face. His eyes were red and teary, and he tried to wipe some of the water away. He didn't want anyone to see him like this! Especially not Anna or the twins. He was the oldest; he had to be strong for them, even if he only was twelve years old. If they saw him like this, they'd lose hope and give up.

Danny grabbed another sheet of paper towel and used it to wipe his face dry. He sniffed as he threw the damp piece of paper away. He waited a few more minutes while his breathing calmed down. Then he left the restroom and walked back into the waiting room.

What he saw broke his heart. Anna was sitting in between Lyra and Katie, all three of them crying together as if they had lost everything. When they saw Danny approaching, they looked up at him with watery eyes.

"Did you hear anything?" Anna asked.

Shaking his head, Danny crouched down in front of them as his father and mother would do whenever they were having a serious talk with him. "I'm waiting for Grandpa Ducky to get here. Maybe he can find out how everyone's doing."

"Is Mommy dead?" By age four, Katie and Lyra were beginning to fully understand these things, especially since their parents worked close to that field.

"No." Danny tried to sound reassuring. "Of course not, Katie."

"Is Daddy dead?" Lyra asked, wiping her runny nose with her coat sleeve.

"No. And neither is Uncle Gibbs nor Uncle Tim," he added before they could ask.

"What did they say happened?" Anna asked. "They won't tell us anything!"

"I'll try to find out again." Danny stood up and spotted a nurse sitting at the nurse station. "Excuse me?" He leaned against the counter, gazing up at the lady nurse with his dazzling emerald eyes.

"Can I help you, Son?"

He nodded. "I've got four family members checked in. Any chance you can tell me what exactly happened to them?" He chose his words carefully, trying to talk like his dad when he was interviewing a witness.

The nurse looked at him, seeing the desperation in his eyes. "Are you the son of--?"

"--Anthony and Ziva DiNozzo. Timothy McGee and Leroy Jethro Gibbs are my uncles."

The nurse nodded and pulled up their information on her computer. After reading for a few more minutes, she frowned. There was no way she wanted to be the one to tell a little boy what had just happened to his family. "Sweetie--"

"You can tell me," Danny insisted. "I can take it. Just wanna know before the girls find out. It's harder for them, you know?"

The nurse nodded, sighing. "Um, well, your...family was involved in a bombing at a crime scene they had this morning."

Danny pushed down his tears. How many times had he heard his father say that DiNozzo men weren't supposed to cry? He wouldn't give up that moral now. "Are they in ICU? Are they stable? Will they make it?" Most people were surprised with his knowledge as a sixth grader, but he didn't have time to explain that he had spent much of his time around two rather talkative medical examiners.

"They have woken up, but I believe they're recommended to rest. I don't think you can see them just yet."

Upset, Danny nodded. "What room are they in?"

The nurse looked at him, knowing he would break the rules if she told him.

"Ma'am," Danny leaned over the counter, exhaling deeply. "I'm the oldest of four kids in our entire family. I've got three little girls who want to see their parents and their Uncle Gibbs, after being informed that they are in the hospital." He paused for a small dramatic effect. "Our entire family is in that room that you won't tell me." He failed to mention Abby who was currently away at a forensic scientist convention, but on the way back on the first flight. "We really need to see them."

Five minutes later, the four children were standing in front of a closed door. Danny was carrying Katie in his arms, and Anna was holding Lyra's hand.

"We gonna go in?" Lyra asked. "Mommy and Daddy is in here?"

"And my mommy and Uncle Gibbs?" Anna added.

Danny nodded. "The nurse said they don't look too good, so you guys gotta promise you won't cry anymore. No more tears. They wouldn't like that, right?" He saw everyone nod. "Good. We need to be strong for them." He slowly opened the door, finding that it led to a big room large enough for four beds to be lined up in a row.

On the bed closest to the door was Gibbs, then McGee, and Ziva, and finally Tony. All were resting peacefully, eyes closed, hooked up to machines that even Danny didn't know.

"What're those?" Katie asked.

"I think they're helping them breathe." Danny set Katie down. She walked up to Gibbs' bedside and poked his still arm.

"Uncle Gibbs?" When he didn't answer, she poked him again. "Are you awake?"

"Katie, don't poke him," Lyra whispered. "He's sleeping."

Anna had gone straight to her father, taking his large hand into her small one. "Daddy? Wake up. Please?" She rested her head by his side, watching him rest. "You have to wake up!"

Danny stood between the beds of his father and mother, looking from one to the other, hating to see them like this. He didn't say anything for fear that he might start to cry in front of the girls.

At that moment, Ducky and Jimmy poked their heads into the room.

"There you are!" Jimmy said. "We've been looking for you!"

"Oh my," Ducky whispered as he saw all four of the agents. "You children shouldn't be in here."

"I brought them here, Grandpa," Danny explained.

"Still. I'd prefer you all to wait until your parents wake up first."

"We don't wanna leave!" Anna complained. "We wanna stay here!"

"Have you all eaten?" Jimmy asked trying to find a subtle way to convince them all to leave. "Come on. Let's go to the buffet that's down the street."

No one budged.

"Your parents and Uncle Gibbs wouldn't want any of you to go hungry," he added.

Slowly, the girls followed him to the door, waving goodbye to the resting agents. Danny, however, stood where he was.

"I'll catch up." He gave Ducky a pleading look. "I won't take too long. Meet you downstairs in the lobby?"

Ducky nodded, understanding. He left the door a little open and left.

Sighing, Danny stepped away from his parents and stood in a spot so that he could easily see all four of them. Still holding in his tears, he tried to think of less depressing thoughts. "You know," he began, "we can't live without you guys...so you need to wake up...soon." He thought he saw his mother flinch, but if she did, she was still now. "I can take care of Anna, Lyra, and Katie, but....it'd be better if you guys could help me." He looked at Tony, no longer able to hold back every tear; one rolled down his cheek. "I know us DiNozzo men aren't supposed to cry, Dad, but how can I not when you're like this? You can't leave me now!"

"W-we're n-n-not leaving you, Danny." It took a while for Danny to realize that it was Gibbs who had spoken. He ran to his Uncle's side, grabbing his hand.

"Uncle Gibbs! You're awake?"

Gibbs slowly nodded, shaking away the pain in his aching head. "We're...not leaving you. Not me, not Uncle Tim...and not your dad and mom."

Danny nodded, wiping his tears away. "I'm sorry I'm crying. It's---"

"Don't apologize," Gibbs said gently, looking up into the emerald eyes. "And don't be afraid to cry. Everyone cries. Men cry too. DiNozzo men are no exception."

"Dad's cried before?"

Gibbs nodded. "He won't admit it though."

"I have too admitted it," Tony spoke up from his bed, causing Danny to jump and run to his bedside.

Danny held his father in a tight hug, burying his face into the pillow behind his head. "I thought you were gone! I thought you'd never wake up!"

"Not a chance, Buddy," Tony reassured. "You're stuck with us for a long time."

"Good." Danny smiled.

* * *

Today was the big day at NCIS. Team Gibbs had passed their cases onto other teams, having promised themselves to a previous engagement that at the moment, held more importance.

"I can't imagine coming to work without seeing you here!" Abby said with a sad smile on her face. "It'll be so weird!"

"I promised to visit often."

"More than often!" Abby insisted. "Like, everyday!"

Ducky laughed. "Alright, I promise."

Abby squinted at him until she was sure that he wasn't fibbing. "Okay, good." She took him into another hug, having to pull him closer over her growing belly.

Gibbs was next. He held out his hand, and when Ducky took it, he pulled him into a hug. "I'll miss ya, Duck."

Ducky smiled. "As will I to you, Jethro. Do take care of everyone for me. I'd hate to find out that one of these trouble makers have gotten themselves into another bit of trouble." He nodded towards the group of people standing behind Gibbs. "Especially Tony."

"Hey!" Tony couldn't help but smile. "I haven't--"

Ducky stopped him. "Think before you finish that sentence, Anthony."

Everyone laughed, especially the four little children, though most of them probably didn't even understand what the humor was.

"I was gonna say that I haven't been in need of medical assistance for four months," Tony said proudly. "That's an accomplishment."

"It is in your case," McGee added as Tony hugged Ducky. He then gave Ducky his own hug.

"It won't be the same without your stories, Ducky," Ziva teased as Ducky moved to her.

"Yes well I'm sure your new ME will fulfill that role. He has certainly picked it up through the years."

"I'll try to live up to it, Doctor Mallard," Jimmy promised. "Just as long as you come back."

Ducky laughed. "You all act as if I'm dying! Of course I'm coming back!"

"Will you come back for my birthday?" Lyra questioned.

"Mine too?" Katie joined in. She joined her sister in gazing up at the retiring doctor with their deep brown eyes.

Ducky bent over and kissed them each on the forehead. "I promise." He looked at Danny. "And before you ask, dear boy, of course I'll come back for yours too!"

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Grandpa," Danny said. "Especially since you promised you'd let me do an autopsy with you for my thirteenth birthday!"

Ziva and Tony turned their attention to Ducky, both looking at him with aghast and almost horrified looks.

"What?" Ziva asked.

Ducky blushed. "Ziva, I have no idea what he's talking about!" He covered Danny's mouth and smiled at the ex-Mossad officer. "I was sure I said it was for his _fifteenth _birthday."

* * *

"Today's the day! Today's the day!" Anna, Lyra, and Katie cheered and jumped with joy as Danny and Gibbs watched them.

"Did your dad or mom tell you what it was?" Gibbs asked.

"No. It's a surprise!" Anna exclaimed. "I can't wait! I'm gonna be a big sister!"

"You already are a big sister," Danny corrected as he stopped the twins from jumping off of the staircase. "I'll bet it's a boy."

"No way, it's a girl!" Anna insisted.

"What if they're twins like us?" Lyra thought aloud.

"That would be cool!" Katie agreed.

"That would be," Gibbs said, earning a look from Danny.

"Do you know, Uncle Gibbs?"

"Of course I do."

"And...are they twins?"

"No."

"Aw!" Lyra and Katie pouted for a moment. "Why not?"

"My mommy and daddy didn't get two from the stork," Anna explained matter-of-factly.

"Oh."

The door opened and five people entered the house: McGee and Abby, carrying an occupied carrier, and Tony and Ziva behind them.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Anna ran up to her parents and gave them both a classic Anna-hug, much like her mother's. "Where is the baby? Where is it?"

McGee placed the carrier down gently, smiling as Anna and the rest of the children peered down to see what it was. "It's a boy," he stated.

Danny smiled. "I knew it! What's his name?"

"John Donald McGee."

"After Grandpa Ducky?" Katie inquired, watching the baby boy slowly open his eyes.

"Mhmm." Abby nodded.

"You know what this means, right?" Tony asked as he picked up his two little girls. "You both will get to play House and Baby with John!"

"Really?" The twins squealed with delight. "Yay!"

Danny leaned over to his mother, sighing a sigh of relief. "Thank God! I was beginning to really hate having to play as a baby!"

* * *

Danny spun around in his father's office chair, staring up through the skylight. He blew out a heap of air, wondering when everyone would come back downstairs out of MTAC. He wanted to go out and celebrate already! Fifteen years old and he had just performed his first autopsy with Ducky. They were all about to go out to an Italian buffet when Director Vance had summoned everyone for a meeting with the SecNav.

"Excuse me? Daniel?"

Danny stopped spinning his chair and looked at an elderly man who was standing before the desk. His brown eyes were watching the teenager. "Yes, I'm him. Call me Danny. Who're you, Sir?"

The man smiled, nodding to himself. "Of course. We have never been introduced and I'm sure your father and mother have never told you about me."

Danny shook his head. "No. Sorry, I'm afraid not." He stuck out his hand. "You obviously know me. And you are?"

"My name is Eli." The man shook his hand. "It's a pleasure."

Danny didn't know what else to say. This man looked oddly familiar, but only vaguely. "Are you...a friend of my dad's or my mom's?"

"An acquaintance."

"Oh. Well, they're up in MTAC at the moment. They should be back soon." Danny noticed that Eli was staring at a family photo on Tony's desk. It had Tony, Ziva, Danny, and the twins, all smiling at the camera.

Hesitantly, Eli picked it up. "Is this your family?" He asked, running his fingers over Ziva's smile.

"Yeah. Those two are my little sisters."

"What are they named?"

"Lyra and Katie. They're seven now."

"Not Hebrew," Eli muttered.

"Excuse me?"

"You must be proud of your parents," Eli quickly changed the subject. "Being NCIS agents."

"Oh...yeah, I am. It's a pretty cool job."

Eli raised an eyebrow. "Are you thinking of joining up with a government agency?"

Danny shrugged. "It's crossed my mind."

"Well, believe it or not, I'm actually here to talk to you about one."

"Me?"

"Yes. I have heard about you, and how you excel in classes and extracurricular activities, Danny."

The teenager slowly nodded. "And who told you?"

"A friend." Eli continued. "I am here to offer you a guarnateed spot on a foreign agency called Mossad."

Danny tried not to frown. "That's Israeli, right?" What had Ziva told him about that? "I was thinking more along the lines of American agencies, and besides, I'm only fifteen."

"You are old enough," Eli insisted. "After all, most officers start training at that age."

"Really? And how many of them make it to adulthood?"

Eli chuckled. "You have your father's sarcasm."

"I've been told."

"Danny!" Tony, Ziva, Gibbs, and McGee hurried down the stairs.

"Dad, I--"

When Ziva saw her father, she immediately stood between him and her son. _"What are you doing here?"_

_"Can't a grandfather visit his grandson?"_

_"No."_

_"I'm hurt, Ziva."_

_"Not like I was."_ Ziva looked at Danny, forgetting that he was taught Hebrew.

"He...is....your father, Mom?"

Slowly, Ziva nodded. "Yes."

"Eli," Gibbs said with a warning in his tone. "I'd leave if I were you. Now."

"I would, but my point of visitation concerns no one but Danny, here." Eli ignored the angry glares from the surrounding agents. "What do you say? Will you take my offer?"

"What offer?" Tony demanded.

"Nothing, Dad." Danny assured. He shook his head at Eli. "I'm sorry, Eli, but I wouldn't belong at Mossad even if I wanted to. I may be your grandson, but I'm not gonna let you destroy my life like you did to others."

With that, Gibbs, Tony, and McGee escorted Eli to the elevator, shooting him nasty glares with frowns and threatening eyes.

Danny walked over to his mother and gave her a warm hug. "I'm sorry, Mom. I didn't know."

"It's not your fault, Danny." Ziva returned the hug. "Just promise me something."

"Anything."

"Never let him near your sisters. Ever." Her sad eyes met his concerned ones. Flashbacks of Tali and Ari invaded her mind. What they'd been through, how they lived, how they died...."Promise me."

"I promise."

**A/N: Sorry that took a little long to update! I hope you enjoyed it though!**


End file.
